Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style which you use when you create pages. Read them carefully. When Creating Character Pages #'Template' - You need to insert this template and input the data in it: Template:Infobox character using the steps you've read in the Starter's Guide. #'Jobs' - Put this heading : Jobs. It must be in Heading 2. Then put all the links of your character's jobs there. #'Description' - Put Description in Heading 2. Then put Name, Age, Likes and Dislikes (they're not on Heading 2 or any heading, just normal text). Put the data on those. #'Roles '- Put Roles in Heading 2. Then, put the linked name of the fanon your character starred in in Heading 3. Then insert an asterisk before the text which will be the role of your character in that fanon. #'Special Ability (optional) '- If your character has any special abilities (like Jin's Burning Mode), put the heading Special Ability/ies in Heading 2. Fill it in. #'Quotes '(optional) - Put Quotes in Heading 2 then use the asterisk before quotes to put them in bullets. #'Job Gallery (optional) - '''If your character's jobs have pictures, add the media Gallery then put the pictures there. Put a caption on what job it is. The job name can be linked optionally. Put Job Gallery in Heading 2. #'Trivia (optional) '- Put Trivia in Heading 2. Additional info is put here. When Creating Job Pages #'Template''' - You need to insert this template and input the data in it: Template:Jobinfobox using the steps you've read in the Starter's Guide. #'Jobs' - Put this heading : Jobs. It must be in Heading 2. Then put all the links of your character's jobs there. #'Description' - Put this in Heading 2. Put the history of the job and how you got it. #'Quotes' (optional) '- Put this in Heading 2 then use the asterisk before quotes to put them in bullets. #'Skills - Put this in Heading 2. Create a 4-row and 3-columned table with the skills. You may link the name of the skills. If your character has Type 1, Type 2 and Other Skills, put the table under the appropriate heading which is put in Heading 3. When Creating Skill Pages #There is no template yet so insert the picture which is centered at the top. #Put whose character is using it and what job. Heading is User which is in Heading 2. #Put the description of the skill, its weaknesses, effects and strengths. Heading is Description which is in Heading 2. When Creating Roleplay Pages #'Heading '- The heading must be Premise (Heading 2). Then fill in the synopsis of the roleplay like what's happened and what you must do to resolve the problem. #'Archive '- The heading is Archive (Heading 2). Then put this in all-caps: DO NOT EDIT THE ARCHIVE. Admins will take care of this part. #'Roleplay' - The heading is Roleplay (Heading 2). Then put your roleplay here. Wikitext (coding) must be clear and free from errors. Contact an admin for more help in cleaning up the coding. Reminders #Articles should be written ONLY IN PAST-TENSE. #Articles must not refer to the author or reader. It must be about the subject, of course. #Articles created must be independent which means, it mustn't be updated from time to time with the exception of roleplaying pages like Dungeons and the Colosseum. #And last, PUT THE CORRECT CATEGORY: *For characters: Characters *For jobs: Jobs *For skills: Skills *For Colosseum battles: Colosseum *For roleplaying: Roleplay Category:Help Category:Grand Chase Fanon Wiki